In the principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool useful for the removal of trim or trim panels from a substrate pane, for removal of for example, trim panels incorporated in the interior of a vehicle.
Various apparatus have been proposed for the removal of fasteners that secure interior vehicle door panels and trim pieces without damage to the trim panel or trim and without damage to the substrate panel on which the trim panel or trim is mounted. Typically, such apparatus are in the form of a screwdriver wherein the blade end of the screwdriver is formed with a notch. The blade is then fitted under the head of the panel fastener with the notch surrounding the stem of the fastener. The tool may then be pivoted to pry the fastener as well as the trim panel from the substrate panel. While such tools are very useful, there are situations in which such tools are difficult to manipulate and in which their utility becomes questionable. Thus, there has developed a need for an improved trim panel removal tool.